


Bruised and Obliterated

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration of Crowley, from Lunasong365's story 'Stairway from Heaven'. Crowley just wants to create beautiful things, and the battle in Heaven shows no respect for his creations, for any creation. He doesn't mean to disobey. He just wants to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised and Obliterated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunasong365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stairway from Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468669) by [Lunasong365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365). 



> 'Stairway from Heaven' is a beautiful story, well written, engaging, in line with Good Omens. It's an incredible imagining of how Crowley (then Crawly) might have 'sauntered' down. I was lucky enough to have Lunasong as a beta, and this is partly in thanks for that, partly in gratitude to the story, and partly because Lunasong is amazing.

 

The ensuing battles had no respect for the beauty he’d tried to create. The flowers were trampled, the butterflies incinerated, and the clouds turned dark and threatening. Lightning flashed, and thunder accented the turmoil as Michael and his army cast Lucifer and the rebels out of Heaven. 

Heartbroken by the destruction of what he’d created, the angel had impulsively made the decision to leave. Since many of his colleagues had been involved in the rebellion and had fallen, he no longer had any friends to talk to—and Yahweh was sulking. The angel was no longer sure of the value of his work and there didn’t seem to be any point in trying to bring joy to Yahweh’s heart. 


End file.
